Various methods of teaching children and others basic abstract concepts of mathematics such as addition and subtraction have been suggested and successfully applied in the educational process. The particular method used often depends upon the age, attention span, ability and interests of the student. Very young, preschool children are particularly receptive to teaching methods which include visual reinforcement and associative learning principles. Such reinforcement is especially enhanced when it permits playful touching and manipulation of amusing and colorful parts of a game or toy. These physical parts, when correlated with a mathematical problem to be solved, extends a childs attention span, increases his enthusiasm, and mentally links physical elements with an expression of the problem to reinforce and improve comprehension.
A common means for stating a mathematical problem is the algebraic equation which expresses a mathematical equality between two quantities as shown by an equal mark. In one of its more simple forms suitable for introducing this concept to small children, is the addition or subtraction of two integers to equal their sum or difference. Heretofor, there has been no teaching aid suitable for associative learning and visual reinforcement of such algebraic expressions which is easy to understand and appealing to very young children. Such devices have been either too complex and confusing or unappealing to the child, especially after extended use.